Mardon n'Ylon
Mardon n'Ylon - Nodeyan von Karan-Dyl // Governor of the province Karan-Dyl. __TOC__ Short Summary Mardon has been born as third child of the merchants' family y'Karthar. A rough fate has finally brought him to the school of the Telidayin in Myrna. Since finishing it in 416 n.P., he accumulated a formidable number of titles for one of not-noble descent: Advisor to the Deye in Matters of Military Strategy and Foreign Affairs, Supreme Commander of the Borgon-Dyl Armed Forces in the Great Plains, Deputy Spokesman of the Union of Flowers ... Kurze Zusammenfassung Mardon wurde als drittes Kind der Händlerfamilie y'Karthar geboren. Ein rauher Schicksalsweg führte ihn schließlich auf die Schule der Telidayin in Myrna. Seit dem Abschluss seiner Ausbildung im Jahre 416 n.P. hat er eine für einen Nicht-Adligen beachtliche Sammlung an Titeln angehäuft: Militärstrategischer und Außenpolitischer Berater der Deye, Oberbefehlshaber der Heere Borgon-Dyls in der Großen Ebene, Stellvertreter des Schirmherrn des Bundes der Blumen ... English Description As one of the most influential people in the Realm of Borgon-Dyl, Mardon is examplifying that nobility is not everything. Born as second child of merchant parents, he had no higher ambition than furthering the wealth of his family, until circumstances led him down an entirely different path. Torn away from his relatives by slaver pirates from the Purple Brotherhood, he finally returned to his homeland after years of adventures. But there was no happy reunion. Misfortune had befallen his family. His parents were dead, his elder brother went missing, and the once proud Merchant House of y'Karthar no longer existed. Left with nothing but a wealth of experience, he joined the prestigeous school of the Telidayin in Myrna. After six years of training and education he became a capable warrior-bard with some exquisite talents. Exquisite enough, in fact, to draw the attention of the Mighty in the Realm. An amourous relationship with Auria n'Ylon, Nodeyan (governer) of the province Bakan-Dyl, didn't hurt either. In short order Mardon became the chief strategist and foreign affairs advisor to the Deye Shayol the Black. He is one of the reasons for the warfare of Borgon-Dyl against the Free State of Aerinn, in whose course he also gained the post of Supreme Commander of the Forces of Borgon-Dyl in the Great Plains. Among his latest successes numbers the taking of the castle Kalam-Hold, formerly held by elite forces of Aerinn, which finally brought about his elevation to nobility by the Deye's decree. He used that occasion to finally formalize his marriage with Auria. Since then he bears her family name n'Ylon. Recently he aquired the title of Nodeyan of the newly formed province Karan-Dyl, in addition to his already numerous titles (see above). Deutsche Beschreibung Als eine der einflußreichsten Personen in Borgon-Dyl ist Mardon der lebende Beweis dafür, dass Adel nicht alles ist. Geboren als zweites Kind von kaufmännischen Eltern, verfolgte er keine höheren Ziele als die Mehrung des Wohlstandes seiner Familie, bis schließlich das Schicksal ihn auf vollkommen andere Wege führte. Von Piraten der Purpurnen Bruderschaft in die Sklaverei verschleppt, kehrte er erst nach jahrelanger Odyssee schließlich in die Heimat zurück. Doch gab es da kein glückliches Wiedersehen mit der vom Unglück heimgesuchten Familie. Die Eltern waren tot, der ältere Bruder wurde vermisst, und das einst stolze Handelshaus der y'Karthar existierte nicht mehr. Mit nichts als einem reichen Schatz an Erfahrungen trat er schließlich in die angesehene Schule der Telidayin in Myrna ein. Nach sechs harten Ausbildungsjahren war er ein fähiger Kampfbarde geworden, der mit einigen herausragenden Talenten glänzte. Herausragend genug sogar, um die Aufmerksamkeit der Mächtigen im Reiche auf ihn zu lenken. Die Liebesbeziehung mit Auria n'Ylon, Nodeyan von Bakan-Dyl, dürfte ihm dabei auch nicht geschadet haben. In kürzester Zeit stieg er zum Strategischen und Außenpolitischen Berater der Deye Shayol der Schwarzen auf. Er dürfte einer der Hauptgründe für die Entfesselung des Krieges gegen den Freistaat Aerinn sein, in dessen Zuge er außerdem den Posten des Oberbefehlshabers der Heere Borgon-Dyls in der Großen Ebene erwarb. Die Liste seiner Erfolge wurde kürzlich um die Erstürmung der Burg Kalam-Hold bereichert, die vormals von einer Eliteeinheit Aerinns gehalten wurde, was ihm nun letztlich doch die Erhebung in den Adelsstand einbrachte. Er nutzte den Anlass, um seine Ehe mit Auria endlich zu formalisieren und trägt seitdem den Familiennamen n'Ylon. Unlängst erlangte er zu seinen bisherigen zahlreichen Titeln (s.o.) auch den des Nodeyan (Statthalters) der neugebildeten Provinz Karan-Dyl. Verwandtschaftsgeflecht des Mardon n'Ylon Alle Jahreszahlen sind n.P. (nach Pondaron). Anmerkung: bei Attarern (den Lebensdaten vorangestelltes "A") und Conrianern ("C") wird den Kindern i.d.R. der Familienname des Vaters weitergegeben (den i.d.R. auch die Mutter bei der Verehelichung annimmt), bei Borgon-Dun ("B") und Taranern ("T") hingegen der Familienname der Mutter (den i.d.R. auch der Vater bei der Verehelichung annimmt). Nur in abweichenden oder unklaren Fällen wurde der Familienname des Kindes angegeben. Segment: Karcanon – Reich: Borgon-Dyl .